


Trustfalling for You

by Kiiratam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, F/F, Light Smut, Weiss suffers, Yang is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Blake comes back to team RWBY's room to find a very agitated Yang.Takes place between Volumes 2 and 3. (My BMBLB fic index)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 10
Kudos: 189





	Trustfalling for You

"Blake! You're here!" Yang rushed forward, and wrapped her in a tight hug. And if Yang had been wearing more than her underwear, Blake wouldn't have thought twice about it.

  
As it was, though, Blake had no idea where to put her hands, was vaguely relieved she still remembered what her hands were called, and was suddenly suspicious. And disgusted at her own suspicion. It was _Yang_.

  
"Umm, hi?" Blake hesitantly patted her friend's shoulder. Something had to be wrong. She really wasn't used to this role reversal, but she'd do her best. Yang deserved it. "... How are you?"

  
"Terrible." Yang pulled back to arm's length, and her entire body shivered, with a few twitches. This was definitely a bad time to tell Yang that she really, _really_ didn't mind if Yang wanted to walk around in her underwear. 

  
"So you decided to take all your clothes off and see if it helped?" _...That may have been a bit mean_ , Blake realized too late.

  
Yang screwed up her face. "I just... my entire skin feels prickly, and really sensitive, and I was about to freak out if I had to cover it any more, and there was no one else in the room-" She looked down, "It's awkward, I'm making you uncomfortable, it's your room too - Blake, I'm so sorry-" pushed herself out of Blake's space and dashed to their closet, pulling on a bathrobe. And when she did that, Blake could see her shoulders roll, and Yang settled into a awkward, hunched-over posture.

  
Blake had some suspicions about what was wrong, but she needed to ask some questions to be sure. She'd seen Yang in some weird moods, but this was a new one.

  
"How do you feel? Not the weird stuff, just- if a Ursa came through the door right now, could you take it?"

  
Yang nodded vigorously, straightening up a bit as she did. "Oh yeah! I'll kick any Ursa's butt any day of any week!" She shook herself, like Zwei throwing off rainwater. "These just feel like pre-fight jitters. They'll go away as soon as I'm actually punching things."

  
"Isn't this usually gym time for you?"

  
"Yeah, but I... well, I got the skin crawling feeling, and I can't exactly strip naked at the gym, and there were a lot of people there anyway, so no big loss, right?"

  
"How many people were there?" Blake could tell that Yang was getting uncomfortable, eyes darting around, shrinking back into her bathrobe, and she really wanted to close the distance again and wrap her friend in a hug, but...

  
"I dunno.... Lots? I didn't exactly stop to count, Blake. I just got to the weight room, saw there was barely room to breathe, and came back here, because I didn't want to smell everyone's sweat and deodorant, and whatever jerk was wearing a shroud of cologne-" Yang tilted her head, her eyes narrowing a bit. "You believe me, right?"

  
"I believe you. I'm just trying to figure this out." Blake decided to risk one more question. "What were you doing for aura exercises today?"

  
"What does it matter? " Yang's voice had taken on an edge that Blake wasn't used to hearing. Especially not when it was aimed at her. "You going to put everything together for me, detective? Because I'm just a dumb blonde?"

  
"Yang, I'm not trying to hide anything from you." Blake sat down on Weiss' desk, keeping her hands in her lap. "And we both know you're not dumb."

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
"But I think you've got Aurafever." Blake held herself very still, looking into Yang's eyes, which had gone red. "I think you did the same thing I did, a few years back. I was trying to fine-tune my danger sense, and-" Blake tried to figure out how to tell Yang that she'd put her danger sense on too fine of a hair trigger, and it was going off constantly, making her paranoid. But not accusing Yang of anything, because that wouldn't help, just trigger her paranoia, and make it harder for Blake to get through to her. Even mentioning Aurafever may have been too far, but she needed to show Yang that she trusted her. 

  
She kept her eyes locked on Yang's, even though that flat red glare made the muscles in her back knot up. "-I'm sorry, I don't think I can explain it very well. But I can show you how I broke my Aurafever, if you want." Blake pulled the ribbon off of her top ears, waggling them back and forth, reveling in their rare freedom. "And I remember how I felt at the time. Like no one was on my side, or listening to me. And every time they looked at me, I could feel them judging me. So..." She tied the ribbon over her head, covering her eyes, and knotting it behind her head.

  
Aaaaand Yang wasn't saying anything. Blake was treading new ground here, because she could _try_ to talk Yang through how Adam's real, immediate anger had forced her to use her Aura, broken through her Aurafever like knocking rust off of a garden tool. But it had also left cracks in her Aura that had taken months to heal. So here she was, literally blindfolded, trying to find a better path.

  
"I can't see anything right now, so feel free to do whatever makes you feel comfortable." _Like get naked, apparently._ "Let me know if you want me to move."

  
Blake heard the quiet creak of the floorboards as Yang came closer, and did whatever test of Blake's vision that she felt was warranted. And Yang backed off, apparently satisfied. Blake heard the whisper of Yang's bathrobe hitting the floor (unless Yang had grabbed some piece of decoy clothing, which honestly, would not surprise Blake. She might have done the same thing), and she tried not to linger on the thought of Yang being near-naked. Or actually naked. Those faint noises could have been Yang shedding the rest of her clothes.

  
And Yang finally said something. "Move in front of the door, and sit down. I don't want Weiss to wander in."

  
Blake felt her way along the edge of the desk, and slowly lowered herself to the floor in front of the door to the hallway. Moving more cautiously than she really had to, trying to keep her movement slow and deliberate for Yang.

  
"Am I good here?" She leaned back against the door, keeping her voice even and her inflection light. Not like how Weiss talked to Zwei, all sing-song and cutesy. Just clear, articulate, like she was on a scroll with a bad connection. Which was a pretty good analogue, except the bad connection was in Yang's head at the moment.

  
"Fine." Short, brusque - neither of which were really Yang's style. Blake knew she was tiptoeing on eggshells, and she desperately missed the real Yang, who would have been immensely helpful right now. Or Ren. His Semblance would have been perfect, and she was certain he'd studied Aurafever. Pyrrha too, with her dedication to the interplay of Auras. But Blake didn't have any of them, just herself.

  
"If you'd like to come sit by me, I can show you what helped me." Blake arranged herself into the lotus position, back straight against the door, ankles crossed, palms upright on her knees. _Please, Yang, please trust me. I can help you if you just trust me._ "I know it's a lot to ask."

  
She heard Yang settle down on the floor in front of her. Blake gave her a little while to get comfortable, then launched into her explanation. "We're just going to start with a breathing exercise. I use it all the time, so I'm sure you'll recognize it." She raised her right hand, level with the bottom of her ribcage, palm up. "Breathe in-" Blake lifted her hand, up to the height of her collarbone, "-hold it-" she turned her hand over, feeling her Aura gathering in her palm, "-breathe out." and she pushed her hand back down, letting her Aura slide back into place.

  
And then she just repeated the exercise, without the narration, listening and hoping Yang would join in. Keeping half an ear out for noises from the hallway, because Weiss really wouldn't help the situation. Even Ruby probably wouldn't help, though for entirely different reasons.

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
Yang had started doing the exercise with her. Maybe for a lack of anything else to do, but Blake would take any progress she could get. Blake kept it up for a few more minutes, hoping that Yang was able to sink into the exercise, not just mechanically breathe on a pattern. ...But Blake would take that, if that's as far out as Yang could meet her.

  
Blake held out her hand, palm up, waiting for Yang to take it. Still going through her breathing exercise. Being there for Yang, like Yang had been there for her.

  
It was a tight, desperate grip. So tight Blake almost triggered her Aura, wincing as Yang's grip squeezed the bones of her hand against each other. "That hurts, Yang. A little less?"

  
Yang let go, but Blake hung on as she tried to pull away. "Blake, I'm sor-"

  
"-It's okay. You're strong. And I'm fine. Just keep breathing."

  
Tentatively, Yang applied more pressure, until she was around what Blake thought of as normal for Yang.

  
_Breathe in, Aura up, hold it, keep it gentle, breathe out, send my Aura towards Yang._

  
_Breathe in, draw Yang's Aura in, hold it, feel its shape, breathe out, let it go._

  
_Breathe in, draw Yang's Aura in, hold it, feel its shape, breathe out, let it go._

  
_Breathe in, draw Yang's Aura in, hold it, feel its shape, breathe out, let it go._

  
Blake really wasn't an expert on Aura - not like Pyrra or Ren - but she knew the shape of her own scars. And she felt the same jagged frequency in Yang's Aura that she remembered from her own episode of Aurafever. She just needed to figure out how to smooth it out - how to talk Yang into smoothing it out.

  
Keeping her breathing steady, Blake asked, "What are we here to do, Yang? As Huntresses?"

  
"Kill Grimm. Save people. Look cool doing it." Blake could see Yang's smirk in her head.

  
"What kind of dangers will we face?"

  
"Uh, Grimm, obviously. Crumbling architecture, dangerous terrain in general, mis-laid traps, malfunctioning robots, commandeered Atlesian tech, White Fang, rogue Huntresses, our own failures, a public that doesn't really understand us, a government that seems to be self-sabotaging, teachers who will literally catapult us into a Grimm-infested forest because, I don't know, it builds character or something, tests-"

  
Blake interrupted, before Yang could go any farther. "Are you afraid of any of those?"

  
"Um." Yang paused for a long moment. "Not really? Not in abstract, at least. What they could do, I guess."

  
"So it's actions that are scary, not any _thing_?"

  
"Yeah. An Ursa isn't scary. An Ursa attacking Ruby is scary."

  
_Breathe in, she's almost there, hold it, bring her home, breathe out._

  
"Can you focus on that? That distinction. The context of action. What its doing, planning, thinking, _not_ what it is."

  
_Breathe in, draw Yang's Aura in, hold it, roll her Aura against mine, breathe out, send my Aura out to Yang._

  
_Breathe in, draw Yang's Aura in, hold it, roll her Aura against mine, breathe out, send my Aura out to Yang._

  
_Breathe in, draw Yang's Aura in, hold it, roll her Aura against mine, breathe out, send my Aura out to Yang._

  
Blake couldn't say when it had happened, but the prickliness of Yang's Aura had faded away. She felt... normal. Yang squeezed her hand.

  
"Uggggh, that was the _worst_." She heard Yang stand up, and let Yang pull her to her feet. "Thanks, Blake. Like forty alarm clocks going off in my head at once."

  
"Anyone with an active Aura, right?" Blake reached up to undo her ribbon from around her eyes. "I made the same mistake; I thought everyone in the White Fang camp was coming for me." She stopped, the knot undone, still holding it. "Are you- um..." _Still naked?_

  
She heard the door unlock behind her, and Blake kicked behind her, keeping it from opening.

  
From the other side of the door, she heard Weiss huff, and start muttering under her breath. "Zwei, I swear, if they're canoodling _again_ -"

  
Blake heard Yang dive for her bathrobe. While Yang got dressed, Blake turned to face the door, retying her ribbon into a bow. "Sorry, Weiss, I, uh, fell asleep against the door, and my legs are still waking up. Hold on just a second." _As far as stupid lies go, I've made worse._

  
"Why did you fall asleep against the door?! Your bed is _right there_." She added, much quieter, presumably to Zwei, "I just don't understand her. It's like she can sleep anywhere, and that's so rarely her bed. Her desk, a pile of books, the green, Yang - what has she got against beds?" 

  
At least it seemed like Weiss was buying it. Blake couldn't really delay Weiss any longer though, so she hoped Yang was-

  
The top bed creaked.

  
-safe in bed.

  
Blake opened the door for the furry little monster and his faithful servant.


End file.
